Te Odio
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Hermione decide hablar, mejor dicho enviarle una carta a Draco, donde le dice que descubrio el significado de las palabras 'TE ODIO' "Editada el 14/01/11"


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK, yo solo escribo la historia con fines de entretener a los amantes de los Dramione.**

**

* * *

**

Hacia tan poco tiempo que la había vuelto a ver, y aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido, sonreía como hacía mucho no lo hacía, y con la sonrisa aun en los labios abrió el sobre que había recibido unos minutos atrás.

_Odiado mío…_

_Quizás recibir una carta mía te sorprenda demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mandarte esta carta, tenía que decirte que descubrí el significado de 'TE ODIO', o por lo menos el que tu tenias solo para mí._

_Esa palabra 'ODIO' ya no tiene un significado para mí, bueno solo si proviene de tus labios_

_¿Qué nunca te cansaste de decírmelo?, desde que te conocí en Hogwarts me la dices, frente a todos me humillabas y siempre finalizabas con un 'TE ODIO', durante seis años esas palabras me lastimaron como no tienes idea. Siempre aparentando ser fuerte frente a todos, pero al estar en mi habitación me rompía en llanto, nunca te diste cuenta lo mucho que me lastimabas… Pero sabes, por extraño que suene, siempre imaginaba que ese 'TE ODIO' no era eso, era alguna palabra más…_

_En nuestro último año, comprobé que esa palabra que me decías, significaba algo mas para ti. Al ser premios anuales teníamos que hacer rondas, como siempre discutíamos [Admítelo, bien que te gustaba hacerlo, a mi si], ese día no paraba de hablar, en tu cara se veía que estabas hartándote, [jaja era tan divertido verte así], y yo seguía hable y hable, lo que hiciste definitivamente me dejo en estado de Shock. Me agarraste de los hombros y me besaste, un beso para nada romántico ni tierno, ambos con los ojos abiertos, tu mirada gris se volvió brillante por unos segundos, nos separamos y me dijiste 'TE ODIO'_

_Fue esa noche que me di cuenta del significado que tu le dabas. En realidad querías decirme algo más, pero siendo honestos ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, yo estaba enamorada de Ron y tu comprometido con Astoria. A pesar del beso, seguíamos practicando nuestro deporte favorito [molestarnos], sin embargo cuando decías esas palabras yo me callaba y me iba de ese lugar, [en realidad ya no importaba lo que pensaran de mi, créeme ver tus ojos brillar era algo que podía desarmarme, si lo estoy admitiendo]_

_¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra graduación?, yo me estaba terminando de arreglar [no encontraba unos aretes, que resulto tu tenias], me hablaste y yo te conteste gritando que: ¿QUE QUIERES?, tú te limitaste a levantar los aretes con una mano, me acerque a quitártelos, pero tú me acercaste a ti y me besaste, nuevamente ninguno cerró los ojos [algo poco romántico], el beso volvía a ser tan violento y eso me gusto [creo que estoy siendo demasiada honesta en esta carta], me volviste a decir 'TE ODIO', con tus ojos brillantes y que me desarmarían, yo solo tome mis aretes y me fui a la sala común de los Gry._

_Hoy nos volvimos a encontrar [después de 18 años], seguías siendo el mismo [mirada fría, gesto de superioridad, en fin un Malfoy]. Te encontrabas con Astoria y con un niño hermoso [tu hijo ¿cierto?], al vernos hiciste un movimiento con la mano [supongo que fue tu forma de saludar]. Mi pequeña me había pedido un dulce muggle [todavía estábamos a tiempo, eran las 10.00am], Salí del andén [seguías siendo una serpiente sigilosa, ya que no me di cuenta que me seguías], ya estaba a unos pasos del andén 9 ¾, cuando siento que me jalan a un lugar oscuro, quise gritar, pero una mano fría tapo mi boca. Me volteaste lentamente y pude ver tus ojos grises y brillantes [eran imaginaciones mías, o ¿solo a mi me mirabas así?]. Me tomaste de la cintura y me besaste, este fue un beso diferente a los que nos habíamos dado en la escuela, esta vez ambos cerramos los ojos, esta vez fue un beso lento, esta vez fue diferente. Al mismo tiempo abrimos los ojos, tenias una sonrisa de lado [la primera vez que te vi sonreír, bueno casi sonreír], juntamos nuestras frentes y dijiste esas palabras, después de no haberte dicho esas palabras por 18 años te conteste 'YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO', comencé a caminar rumbo al andén, pero tú me abrazaste por la espalda, pude sentir tu respiración en mi cabeza, besaste mi cuello y volviste a decirme esas palabras. Solo corrí al andén._

_Me despedí de mis hijos, y vi como tú hacías lo mismo con el tuyo. Pude ver como nuestros hijos se miraron y sonreían. Quizás ellos sean lo suficientemente valientes como para decirse lo que nosotros nunca nos dijimos, [de forma correcta]_

_Recuerda esto Draco, no es lo mismo Gustar, Querer y Amar._

_**TE ODIO**__ como no tienes idea Draco Malfoy_

_Atte.: La persona que más odiaste_

Hermione Jane Granger

_PD: Descubrí el significado de nuestras palabras, y sin embargo no me atrevo a decírtelo [bueno escribírtelo]_

Termino de leer la carta aun con aquella sonrisa que demostraba todo menos desprecio, ELLA tenía razón, cada una de las palabras que escribió eran verdad. Pero al igual que ella no lo diría, el estaba con Astoria y ella con Ron, él quería a su esposa y quizás ella también.

Sin embargo era tan difícil ignorar sus palabras de odio, era algo tan fuerte que por más que lo intentaran no podrían negarlo, y que su verdadero significado nunca seria pronunciado o escrito por esas dos personas, porque ellos no se odiaban, ni se querían, mucho menos se amaban; lo que ellos sentían era más fuerte que esos tres sentimientos..

La lechuza seguía en el despacho de aquel joven, tal vez estaba descansando o tal vez esperaba respuesta, eso solo lo sabía la castaña, y al parecer Draco no lo notaba…

* * *

**Mi primer One publicado en esta pagina, esta historia también esta en potterfics. Besos y que les pareció?**

**Editada**


End file.
